Conventionally, a portable telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc. are used. Users increasingly have a chance to interchange information between a plurality of these devices.
For such information interchange, devices are connected to each other via a cradle or a cable. Alternatively, infrared transceivers of the devices are faced to each other for sending and receiving information.
A cable connection is not only complicated, but also requires a connector specific to the device type, making a connection work troublesome.
In the case of the infrared connection. The communication is interrupted by blocking off infrared rays when a user inadvertently crosses an infrared transmission path, for example.
To solve these problems, it is proposed to perform wireless communication between a plurality of devices by using a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), a near wireless LAN such as Bluetooth (trademark), etc.
For the wireless communication, a user must enter an address of the communication device. Normally since the user does not always remember addresses of respective devices, he or she creates, e.g., an address list and manually enters an address by referring to the list. This is inconvenient and degrades operability. When information is interchanged between a PAD owned by the user and a separate device installed before the user, he or she must enter a destination device address, making a fast information interchange difficult.